The Last Elder
by Babydolltk
Summary: This is a story about a girl that has to lead a world she knew nothing of,inner demons to fight,love to find,and vampires,angels,and magic to complecate it all.
1. Chapter 1

Bobbie walked around and around looking for prey. The strobe light shone directly into her big honey colored eyes making it hard to see where the nine inch heels she wore were leading eyes focused on the were an automatic strike out.A man with money could spend a couple of extra bucks on a pair of alligator skin Jimmy Choo's. "Hi,handsome." Her voice was slow and confident. "Are you ready to play with me?" A man in a light brown suit handed her a crumbled up hundred dollar stuffed it into the lacy black bra she wore and grabbed the man by the hand forcing him to stand up. She led the way down a hall way which led to dimly light room had a brown leather were expensive unlike the ones out on "the floor" where most dances chaises each had different color throw pillows matching the theme of the decor. Bobbie always chose "Paris". She liked the art on the wall of naked women tangled in pure white bed sheets with a classic beauty she didn;t feel she had. They're skin was smooth as to where her caramel colored body wore a giant tattoo which laid from shoulder to shoulder across her chest and down her arms to her wrist. This life had taught her to paint her face in dark shades of black around her eyes with eyelashes that curled torward her brow bone ,pink on her cheeks like a warrior's paint,and gloss to make her lips shine like a star under the black light. She envied the natural beauty these women that hung on the walls had.

"Sit. Get comfortable. " She took her stripper heels off as he took his suit jacket off and swung it onto the end table in the corner of the room. The man took a seat in the middle of the chaise lounger. Bobbie got on top straddling the eyes close as she heard the music,finding the rythm she started to move her hips grinding on the could smell his cologne and the alcohol on his breath. His hands wandered the curve of her back finding the back dimples and down on to her butt. He got paid alot of money for things some people might look down upon, but she was still not a prostitude. She reached for his hands and caught him by the wrist forcefully pinning him down. Her petit figure and heart shape face made it so she could be a bitch and guys would still think she was the cutest thing to cross their straight across bangs soften her face taking attention away from the tattoo that scared so many away.

When Bobbie was in V.I.P. it felt like the thirty minutes a hundred dollars got you dragged on for the curtain which covered the doorway slid open. The girl turnered around to see Draven standing just outside the private room purpously looking the other direction. God knows the things that happen at stripclubs." up guys." His voice was it hadn't been it would've been weird since he was well over two hundred pounds and stood close to seven feet tall. Draven didn't here any sound that would indicate movement in the room,so he decided to hurry things walked in grabbing the customer's suit jacket off the end table and throwing it torward the man who was now standing "Club's closed to go!And _God_ put your fucking clothes on!We have girls for that."

Downstairs the girls were now switching from the lingerie they called work clothes to reagular cotton bra and panties,sweats and only guys could see _this_ world,but no guy wanted a lapdance from a girl in sleepers and no make up; they wanted the girl that looked like she'd get fucked on camera. Boobie looked at her self in the looked,like she did every night after a long shift. It had been three years since she had started doing this. Her eighteenth birthday she showed up to audition and with looks like hers of course she got the job. Barbie, her mom called her due to her pinched delicate nose and big owl like eyes. But the girl that stared back at her in the mirror looked less like Barbie and more like Carmen got into her ripped jeans and Rancid shirt,which was a man's small,fitted like a girls medium thanks to the curvey body she had inherited from her mother other wise it probably would've been a dress on her."All set,shorty?" asked Draven already taking her oversized purse and douffle bag. Bobbie nodded too tiered for , Draven opened the door to her car after throwing the bags in the fast food garbage mess which was her back seat."Goodnight."

"Night" She wrapped her arms around him laying her head against his stomach taking in his body top of her head barely gracing his drive home was quiet and the streets were empty. She rolled the windows down smelling the ocean breeze. It was warm for January,even for typical California weather,but she didn't mind,still,the closer she got home something felt wrong. A knot in her stomach had begun to form,tightening with every streelight she passed wishing she hadn't left her phone at rushed home and stormed in to her apartment building doubling her steps up torward her apartment,like her car,was a hurricane aftermath of clothes,fast food left overs,magazines and dvd cases. Her iphone flashed on the kitchen took it off the charger._voicemail 1: Mommy._ She clicked whole world seemed to stop and make a 360 all at once. The sound that came through the speakers wasn't that of her mom's voice but a horrified woman pleading for her life. "Please leave her alone!...You'll never have her!" That is all Bobbie could make in the between the screams and the sounds of glass braking and doors was her mother's voice,that wasn't a doubt,but who would have an agenda against her,the woman that sang her to sleep when she was younger and held her as she cried from her first heartbreak. With out hesitation she grabbed the keys to her car and hit the road again.

Her mother didn't leave up and back down the 'd be there in fifteen minutes...ten the way she was could see dawn begin to break behind foot hit the gas pedal with more had to beat the morning traffic that gathered around the community collage campus that sat as a midpoint between her's and her mom's was going faster now that she was finally heading down the hill,turned right and came to a sudden stop infront of her mom's drive big SUV her mom drove was in the drive way. Nothing seemed out of the ran inside to see the real life picture of what the voicemail had conveyed. Blood smeared the wall to the far left of the room,the china cabinet now laid in a pool of glass,the tv had been turned over and now laid faced down on the floor where all the books had been ripped out of the and cautiously Bobbie walked depper into the dark house."M...Mom?" she asked in a shakey throat felt as if it was cleared her throat and with it any fear, "Mom?Where are you?" She walked around the kitchen island to find her mom on the floor laying on her ran to her mothers side gently slipping her hand under her mothers head feeling her soft dark hair tangle in her fingers."Mommy."she whispered cradeling her moms body close to hers,"Mommy,what happened?"She hadn't notice she had been crying until she tasted a salty tear on her top lip.

Bobbie's mom tried to open her eyes,but hand reached up and touched her daughter's cheek"Listen to 's all you have now." Her hand fell limp to the was cried out loud histerically not afraid to be vunerable or that the neighboors might hear her through the shattered windows.

"Lets have to go get you some stuff at your place and be on the 's no time for all this." A male voice said.A voice she recognized.A powerful hand wrapped around her bicept picking her up off the floor letting her mom's head bounce off the tried to look at the man's face that was draggin her across the room,out to the front door,but her tear filled eyes blurred the world to just shapes and light sources.


	2. Chapter 2

"You still haven't explained to me what you're doing here Draven! Did you see what happened to my mom?We have to go to the police" Bobbie got out all in one breath whipping her eyes of the tears.

"We can't go to the cops,shorty.I'll explain when we get to Headquarters." Draven said keeping his eyes on the road trying to be patient. But how could he be this calm when the body of a woman,Bobbie's _mom_, layed dead.

"You did this,didn't you?" She knew she had to be hysterical by the shaking of her small hands as she buckled the seat belt in the passenger seat of her own car. "I don't even _ know_ you! Not _really_ know 're just Draven,the V.I.P guy." She paused as if waiting for reassurance,but not long enough to let him reply. "Why are you here,Draven!" She wanted to trust him,but in a moment like this,could she trust anyone. " I want is to-"

"Bobbie," How did he know her real name? At work they were required to have a stage name. Draven had started working at Fantasy a long time after he knew her as was "Baby". _ He's stalking me_, she thought,_ he went through the manager's stuff in the office...no,I haven't filled out that contract in have no personal information on me... _"I'm here to help you. Didn't you hear your mom with all that 'He's all you got' stuff? Now wipe your face,we can't have your neighbors asking already have to listen to me and you have to stay close." Bobbie nodded biting her lip the way a small child after a long lecture. Eventhough it was bad timing, she couldn't help but to notice the way his short golden hair found the sun light perfectly to please the eye making his sea foam green eyes glow. He looked like a real life version of prince charming,tall,broad shouldered,chiseled jaw line and sun kissed skin.

They got out of the car and into the apartment seemed reached her apartment door." me go first." he put her aside putting an arm between her and the door allowing him self to move infront of could feel the definition of his muscular arm. Maybe she was vunerable,but Bobbie did the only thing that felt natural and moved closer into himuntil she was pressing her body against him,her head on his firm reached for the doorknob and began to make his way into the dark apartment."Wow,you really need to do some spring cleaning." He said quietly with a hint of humor in his voice,but still all business. The way he said that made her snap her mind back to the matter at hand. Suddenly she realized she was,in a way,flirting with what he said,in the way girls read into things completly incorrectly,felt awkwardly rejected by his statement which hurt,but why?He was just Draven,the V.I.P guy.

She let her self separate a bit from him. " are we whispering and tip-toeing around?This is _my_ house." But she still followed.

"Because whatever hurt your mom,might be after you too." Was she so in shock that it didn't seem like an obvious situation? "Where's your room?"

"Isn't it a bit too soon for that?After all,it _is_ our first date."She retorted sarcastically not being able to stop the smile that burst on her lips.

"Isn't it a bit too soon for you to be flirting with me?I haven't even saved your life yet."

"Is that you're attempt to keep your cool?Cus I see you not _that_ dark in here."

They were both smiling teenagers playfully flirting with forgot all about the situation. Draven cleared his throat letting Bobbie know the moment had clearily passes;they were here for a reason. "It at the end of the hall"She said feeling guilty for some quietly made their way to the room where Draven left her to go check out the rest of the apartment while she threw some clothes into the bag that an hour or so ago,Draven,the V.I.P host and not the cute guy protecting her from a murderer, had placed in her car after work.

"Coast is clear." He said coming back into her bedroom looking around as if everything told him a story of the girl he had to get to safety.

"How much should I pack?"

"As much as you can in five 're not coming back here."

"Are you kidding? This is my _house_.I can't just go...And my mom.I have to plan a you FBI,CIA,OCPD?Am I going into witness protection program?You still haven't told me-"

"You talk too much."He interrupted seeing she was running out of breath yet the word vomit wouldn't stop. "I told you,when we get to Headquarters I'll fill you in."

"You could be the bad guy."She said half under her breath,but loud enough to make sure he heard her,still throwing clothes into her bag as if nothing happened.

"Me?"Shock was visable in his face."Seriously?You really believe that,shorty?" She hated being called "Shortie".Actually,he was the only one that called her that due to how small she was next to him.

"I'm packing,aren't I?"

"Well,not is up."He grabbed her bag like always and tossed it over his shoulder like it was nothing."Same way as we came close." Bobbie did as she was time she held on to Draven's arm as if they were going through a maze,but this apartment was much too familiar for that just liked the way his skin sand paper,not in a bad was rough,like a man's skin should be,but unknowingly rubed his arm up and down with her thumb feeling his gold arm hairs prickle,but he ignored it.

The hall opened up into the living second everything was fine,the next she was on the floor,her head throbbing.A fireball had barely missed her. A screeching sound broke the horror,Bobbie looked first thing her brain registered was Draven armed with a long silver sword with a blue gem the size of her fist blade it self had spikes coming out in both directions from the base to the all she could think was _prince charming_.He raised the sword to shield his face as another fireball came their bounced off and up back torward the looked up torward the ceiling following the fireball.A creature,swallowed the fire ball and blew out a long and constant flame._There's a dragon in my is a _dragon_ in my is a _ fucking dragon shooting fire in my house.

The dragon had leathery wings like a bat which epanded a couple feet each was haunched over with its long giraffe like neck against the it moved,debris came down making it hard fore her to keep a clear black eyes looked at body was shaped like a bent even more getting closer to her,forgetting about dragon reached its arm,too small for its body but giant none the less,and opened its by shock and fear,Bobbie let the arm wrap around her creatures calws tearing at her jumped onto its claw and in one swift movement lifted his sore,stabbing the draggon under the rained down on both Draven and dragon let out a painful high pitched screetch,opening its claw and stagering in blood,Bobbie fell to her still battleing the slow falling dragon nipped at its legs causing it to fall,but before it hit the ground Draven positioned him self where the dragon would fall and stuck his sword up waiting for the dragon to pierce it self with the sword.

"Draven?" All that was left was the dragon motionlessly laying in blood that seemed to bubble like got to her feet and ran over to the dragon."Draven?"She kicked and pushed at the beast that now laid on its belly as if she wold be able to some how move it and get Draven's trapped body out.A loud pop followed by blood dripping from the black dragon's back.

"I'm right here." Draven emerged from a hole he had clearily punctured and tunneled through the dragons body,covered in goo and blood,sword in hand with a victorious and proud smile on his face."Belive that I'm trying to help you _now_?"

"Gross." Bobbie made a face trying to hide the fact she was glad to see he was ok.


End file.
